We let the rabbit burn
by Sarahrose660
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur go hunting, they both get more than they planned on.... Merlin/Arthur


We let the rabbit burn

The bright fire crackled, sending a warm glow over the sleeping form of Merlin. His hair, a dark ebony colour, was messy and sticking up at odd angles. His skin was pale, his lips parted slightly as he breathed. He stirred slightly in his slumber, turning over onto his side. Arthur smiled softly as he watched him; Merlin looked gorgeous when he slept. They had spent the last few days hunting, although they had barely caught anything; Merlin somehow managed to scare everything away. They would return to Camelot tomorrow. Arthur dreaded that. He loved spending time with his manservant, away from the watchful eye of Uther. Pushing the though aside, he turned his attention back to Merlin.

"Ah! No! I am not going to wear your dress, Gwen." Arthur had to suppress a laugh. Merlin really was the most random boy ever. Still grinning, he lay down closer than he should to Merlin, and attempted to get some sleep.

Arthur awoke to the smell of cooking rabbit. Groggily, he sat up to find Merlin turning a spit over a roaring fire.

"Morning, Arthur." Merlin greeted him, smiling his trademark goofy grin. Arthur smiled back at him, not caring that he was the Prince of Camelot and Merlin was his servant.

Arthur stood up, and strolled casually over to where Merlin was. Arthur crouched down next to him. Merlin shivered slightly at Arthur's closeness. Glancing up, he surreptitiously studied Arthur's face. The Prince's eyes were a sea like bluish-grey. His lips, parted slightly, made Merlin shiver again. Arthur had the most gorgeous hair, blonde and flopping slightly into his eyes. Merlin sighed; Arthur was fucking gorgeous, and almost certainly straight.

"Do you need any help?" Arthur asked, jolting Merlin back from his thoughts. Blushing, Merlin shook his head.

"No, I'm ok." Ignoring Merlin's words, Arthur moved closer to him, and placed his hand over Merlin's, helping him to turn the spit. Merlin's nerves tingled, and his heart flipped slightly. He slowly raised his eyes to meet Arthur's.

Arthur's pulse sped up as he caressed the back of his servant's hand. The urge to close the distance between them, and kiss Merlin was overwhelming. Normally, Arthur resisted such urges. But at that moment, it just felt right. Leaning forward slightly, he brushed his lips gently against Merlin's. When Merlin didn't respond, he made to pull away, flushing.

"Sorry." Arthur muttered.

"Don't be." The next thing Arthur felt was Merlin's mouth crashing down on his, his hands in Arthur's hair, his lips on Arthur's collarbone and then back to his mouth again in a bruising kiss. Arthur, caught up in the whirl of emotions sweeping through him, desperately tried to take charge of the situation. He pushed Merlin off of him. Hell, he looked hot; lips puffy and red, eyes dark with desire, chest heaving.

"Arthur…." Merlin started, before Arthur pushed him back, so that he was lying flat out on the grass. Arthur leaned down over him, kissing him. Merlin moaned when Arthur straightened up, only to smile when Arthur removed his tunic. Merlin had seen Arthur topless many times, but somehow this was different. Merlin sat up as well, and rid himself of his tunic. Arthur smiled at the sight of him. The baggy clothes Merlin usually wore did little to show off the surprisingly well defined muscles underneath.

"Arthur…" Merlin whined. Arthur grinned; he liked the way his name sounded when Merlin said it. Slowly, teasingly slowly, he pulled of his trousers. Merlin visibly swallowed at the sight of Arthur's cock. It was everything that he'd ever dreamed it would be; long, thick and dripping with precum at the end. Arthur freed Merlin's cock from his trousers as well, and then carried on kissing him.

He trailed a line of kisses down Merlin's chest, his stomach, lower still, whist Merlin writhed above him.

"Arthur, please…" Arthur smirked, and blew gently on Merlin's now hard flesh. Merlin nearly came at the sensation of it. Crawling back up, Arthur reclaimed Merlin's lips in another searing kiss. Merlin pulled Arthur upright, and pushed him up against the nearest tree. Kneeling before him, Merlin lapped at the end of Arthur's cock, tasting his precum for the first time. Arthur moaned, twisting his hands in Merlin's hair. Merlin smiled, and began to lick the length of Arthur's hard on. Arthur shivered, and forced Merlin to take him fully in his mouth. Merlin complied, and deep throated the prince, eliciting a groan from Arthur.

"Merlin, oh God, Merlin…." Just when Arthur was at the point of orgasm, Merlin pulled back.

"Merlin…" Arthur complained, before he was silenced by Merlin passionately kissing him. Arthur could taste himself on Merlin's tongue. Sliding an arm around Merlin's waist, he flipped them over, so that Merlin was pinned against the tree

"Arthur…. I want to….." Merlin blushed slightly, but Arthur understood. Spitting on his hand, he rubbed his cock, moaning slightly at his own touch. Then, he positioned himself at Merlin's entrance.

"It's going to hurt a bit." Arthur warned, and Merlin nodded, bracing himself. He bit his lip as Arthur pushed inside him. Arthur groaned at the tight heat that encircled his cock. Slowly, so as not to hurt Merlin, he started to thrust.

"Arthur….faster….harder…." Merlin panted, groaning as Arthur hit his spot over and over again. Merlin reached down and stroked himself in time to Arthur's thrusts. He threw his head back, and moaned. Arthur could feel his orgasm building for the second time that morning. Closing his eyes, he came in spurts inside of Merlin. Merlin followed him seconds after. Gasping, they both lay down on the grass. Arthur pulled Merlin's head onto his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around him.

Sometime later, they shifted apart and got dressed.

"Merlin, was that your first time?" Arthur asked, smiling as Merlin blushed.

"Well, err, there was a girl in my village, but never with a guy before." Arthur pulled on his shirt, and hugged Merlin close to him.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"We let the rabbit burn." Laughing the two boys got packed up, and headed back to Camelot.


End file.
